Cookie Dough Chaos
by Book.Fanatic27
Summary: After realising Declan can't cook anything but toast, Kaiden decides to teach him how to bake. But it's not as easy as expected.


**Hey people, I hope you're all well. I know I added anything in about a month, but I hope the wait was worth it. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Disclaimer: I am not Lynette Noni and do not own The Medoran Chronicles. Enjoy :)**

Cookie Dough Chaos

"So, how much sugar are we meant to add?" Asked Declan, squinting at the recipe he and Kaiden had found in Nisha's recipe book. It had been Kaiden's idea to teach Declan to bake, though he had to admit it certainly wasn't one of his best. There were ingredients all over the counter, the first batch was half burnt, and they were both covered in cookie dough and flour.

"Um, I think it was half a cup." Replied Kaiden, as he wiped some butter off his face.  
Declan was halfway through pouring the sugar in as Kaiden's TCD gave a faint buzz. Kaiden swore softly as he read it. "What is it?" Asked Declan licking a bit of cookie dough from his finger.

Kaiden read the text aloud. "Be home in five minutes, you better not have eaten all the chips. Angrily, Jeera." Declan nearly began choking as he processed the words.

"Five minutes?" Declan exclaimed.

"We have two options," Announced Kaiden as he peered into the oven.

"Well?" Returned Declan.

"One; we try to clean this all up before she gets home and pretend, we were looking for food." Declan mumbled his agreement to the first plan.

"Option two;" He said twirling a spoon uselessly. "Is that we don't clean this up, hope she's not angry with us and helps us clean it up before Nisha gets back." Kaiden cringed at the thought of Nisha seeing this mess, she'd tolerated it in the past but now that they were older. . . he didn't want to think about that.  
"Well we should probably consider that she might be angry with us and won't help clean it up." Returned Declan quietly. Kaiden sighed through his nose before saying, "Let's just hope she's in a good mood." Said Kaiden.

Declan sucked in a breath, he'd never seen Jeera angry, and he didn't want to. Ever.

The door handle twisted just as Declan took the second batch out. This Batch was certainly better; the cookies weren't burnt, but merely golden. Thank goodness. _Not for long_. The door opened to reveal Jeera. Or at least was seemed to be mostly Jeera. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, her makeup was smudged, and she looked like she'd been in an explosion. All in all. She looked terrible. However, that didn't seem to bother her as she made a beeline to the pantry and opened it.

It took two second for her to pop her head out and ask, "Kaiden where the hell is that family pack of chips we bought?" The way she said it made it sound more like an accusation than anything else. But as she turned to glare at her brother, she noticed the disarrayed state of the kitchen. _This is bad_, thought Kaiden and Declan simultaneously, but Jeera didn't say anything. In truth, there was nothing to be said about the flour coated floor and butter painted bench top.

"What. have. You. Done?" Jeera managed to grit out, at the same time Declan placed the tray of cookies on the counter.

"Yeah, um, I kind of decided that Declan should know how to bake, and I thought 'hey, let's make cookies!' so, um, yeah." Explained Kaiden.

"Kaiden," began Jeera quietly. "This was a stupid idea," This was not going to end well. "Thankfully for you, I'm feeling generous. So, I'm going to help you clean the mess up before Nisha gets home." _Oh._

This was good thought Kaiden. _Right?_

"However," Jeera continued sternly and the boys both sucked in a breath. "You both owe me, big time." Her statement was met by a keen nod from Declan. Kaiden stuck his arm out, his face in a half frown. He didn't usually make deals with his sister; this would have to be an exception.

"Deal." Kaiden said, businessman style. His sister grinned and placed her hand in his own, shaking it regardless of the flour that fell from her brothers' arm.


End file.
